


Happy Birthday, Dean

by femmefatales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, Wincest - Freeform, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam celebrates Dean's birthday. Short, overly fluffy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean

Dean was woken up by Sam’s hand softly shaking his shoulder, whispering his name. “Dean, hey. It’s almost noon.”

Dean grumbled, tempted to tell Sam to get the hell out of his room. Since when did Sam wake him up anyway? But Dean knew he’d regret it later.

“What’re you doin’?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and making an effort to sit up. Waking up was a chore for him nowadays. It used to be so much easier— he could spring out of bed no problem as long as he had a good cup of coffee. But now with the Mark, waking up was so much more difficult. It was like some kind of invisible, heavy force was pushing down on his chest whenever he opened his eyes.

“Do you not know what today is?” Sam asked incredulously. Dean’s mind was blank. Was today special for some reason? 

“Uh,” Dean said, blinking. God, he wanted to go back to bed. “Nope.”

Sam laughed, almost sadly, and put his hand on Dean’s cheek. It’d been a while since Sam had touched Dean like that. It was weird. Good weird. 

“It’s your birthday, dumbass,” Sam said softly, meeting Dean’s eyes. Oh. That’s right. It was January 24th.

“Oh, shit. Yeah. It is,” Dean said, sitting up all the way now. 

"Happy birthday, Dean," Sam said. "I’ll give you your present later." 

Dean knew exactly what Sam meant by ‘present’ and he grinned.

"Awesome." 

"I made you food," Sam said, smirking. 

"Hell yeah you did," Dean said, getting out of bed immediately, not really giving a shit that he was wearing nothing but boxers. Sam wasn’t much of a cook, but Dean knew from past birthdays that he could make a killer stack of pancakes if he really tried. Dean’s mouth watered. Could this get any better? 

Dean was about to sprint to the kitchen when Sam grabbed his wrist. Dean whirled around, confused, and suddenly Sam was kissing him.

He instinctively wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Sam made a surprised little noise in the back of his throat and Dean pushed their bodies flush together. Sam’s lips were so soft and eager, almost too much for Dean to handle.

"How ‘bout you give me my present now?” Dean asked huskily. Sam was practically putty in Dean’s hands and God it’d been way too long since they’d done something like this. 

“But I was gonna give it to you later—” Sam was cut off by Dean, who was kissing him again. Sam pulled away again momentarily but only to say: “Okay, yeah. Now. You can have it now.”


End file.
